


not so much of a field trip

by firguns (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, also this is so short, that slight jaechun because well duh, the things junsu has to deal with, this should be named 'a series of times in which junsu's timing is the worst'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/firguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to  Field Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so much of a field trip

Junsu drops by some fancy hotel and books a room for him, Changmin and Yunho. 

 

“Don’t you feel bad for leaving Jae and Chunnie out there?” Yunho asks and Junsu shakes his head as he takes a sip of a strawberry milkshake, revenge is oh so sweet.

 

 _They’re probably having a good time out there, probably too immersed on each other._ Junsu ponders.

 

“They’re probably fucking by now so who cares” Changmin states, keeping his gaze on his pocket gaming thing, Yunho stares, wide eyed and Junsu is not even slightly surprised by the assumption.

 

*

 

Junsu battles against Changmin to see who’s going to have the bed. Yunho takes the couch without questioning.

 

“But shouldn’t this be a field trip? Shouldn’t we go camping?” Junsu throws the car keys at him and tells him he’s free to go.

 

He needs his beauty rest afterall.

 

*

 

“Hyung, make me a fort” “What?” “Yeah, like when we were trainees” Yunho wants to question but at this rate he’ll do just anything to get Changmin to shut up.

 

The fort’s a mess, almost falling apart.

 

Changmin gives Yunho a look and the latter just shrugs, his face says ‘At least I tried.’

 

“It’s comfortable” “Is Junsu still your God?” “Sure he is” “And what am I?” “You’re… You’re mine” Changmin replies with a repressed laugh as he pulls Yunho inside the fort and they fall asleep for at least 30 minutes.

 

*

 

“Did I just sleep walk? I mean… I’m holding your hand“ “You’re lucky that it’s dark now.”

 

Changmin is really so damn lucky because he can feel his face burning with the intesity of a thousand suns as he lets go of Yunho’s hand and the last thing he needs is Yunho laughing at him, so he buries his face on the crook of Yunho’s neck, the older male doesn’t make a sound, just shifts his arms, lacing Changmin’s hips with them “You’re warm, okay?” Changmin mutters under his breath “And what else?” “You’re mine” Yunho takes it as it is.

 

A very long minute passes and they can’t bring themselves to fall asleep, mostly because Junsu’s phone is constantly ringing, it has nothing to do with the amount of words left unsaid between them, of course not.

 

*

 

Not more than 30 seconds pass, Yunho knows ‘cause he’s been counting, until he decides he’s had enough, he knows Changmin is still awake and without any gist of hesitation he presses his lips to Changmin’s.

 

Yunho’s breath is hot and gross but Changmin kisses back like it’s the best thing ever. And it is, really.

 

Changmin shudders when they break apart, he doesn’t really know what’s going on, all he knows it’s that this has to keep going. Hell, Junsu could walk on them at any time and he wouldn’t stop this, specially not now that Yunho’s mouth is attached to his neck, leaving bruises here and there. He gasps when he feels Yunho’s particularly cold hands invading underneath his shirt, grabbing his hips. Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck, he pulls the latter’s hair, he almost curses to himself because there’s barely any hair to hold onto but he’s too pleased with all the sounds Yunho is making to give a damn.

 

Everything seems like slow motion and Changmin would probably pay to see what kind of look Yunho has on his face right now “Too bad it’s too dark, can’t see you” Yunho mutters and Changmin wonders if the other has gone psych. 

 

The structure of the fort is so well built it falls upon them, while they’re drapped over each other. Junsu’s staring from the kitchen.

 

Changmin needs a moment to recollect himself before he says anything, Yunho gets there first. “How long have you been standing there, Su-Ah?” “Long enough to be traumatized” He replies, sipping sulkly another strawberry milkshake, Changmin contains the urge to ask if it has any healing powers, his back could use some.

 

* 

 

The week goes by with a rhythm where Yunho and Changmin spend any moment they can with their hands upon each other while Junsu pretends he can’t see it. Until Jaejoong calls again, they spend some time yelling at each other through the phone but Junsu swears he’lll never leave Jaejoong and Yoochun behind again.

 

When they finally find the hotel where his friends were staying at he spots both of them immersed on each other, exchanging tender touches and kisses.

 

Junsu concludes he has the worst timing ever.


End file.
